Verano
by Adarae
Summary: Una mañana calurosa en la madriguera.


Es verano. Eso significa calor, mucho calor. Y mas si estas en el cuarto NARANJA de Ron. En ese lugar la temperatura sube como diez grados, solo por el color de las paredes. ¿Que tiene de malo el azul?

Harry esta sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, mirando el paisaje verde que se extiende a sus pies, mientras su amigo mira una fotografía con interés.

- ¿Crees que se han besado?- pregunta de pronto.

El moreno lo mira sin saber de que demonios habla. Hasta que ve que en la foto salen Hermione y Krum sonrientes.

- ¡Ahhh! eso.- Dice con desgana volviendo a mirar por la ventana.- No lo sé, pero no creo.- Miente sin poder mirarlo a la cara mientras lo hace. Si que lo sabe, Hermione se lo contó cuando pasó, pero no puede decírselo.

- Eres una peste mintiendo.- Le contesta Ron desde la cama, tumbado mirando al techo.

- Lo siento.- Es lo único que puede decir, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Joder, tío. Si es que es una mierda.- Dice con ese tono de voz que le parte el alma a Harry, el mismo que cuando habla de su pobreza.- Tu has besado a Cho y Herm a Krum. Parezco el Gilipollas del grupo.

Y ya son dos veces en pocos minutos que Harry no sabe que decir. Pero se esfuerza en pensar algo y al final lo logra.

- Tampoco es para tanto.- Le dice intentando sonar convincente. Aunque la verdad es que besar a Cho, no fue nada del otro mundo.

- Ya, tío. Lo dices por animarme.

Y se quedan en silencio. De hecho el silencio dura tanto que Harry piensa que se ha olvidado del tema.

- Harry, ¿eres mi amigo?

- Claro que si.- Contesta el moreno mirándolo. Parece desolado. Así que se levanta y se sienta en la cama a su lado.

- ¿En serio?

- Joder, Ron. Que si. ¿No recuerdas las pruebas del torneo? Fue a ti a quien secuestraron, ¿no?

Ron parece madurar la idea durante unos minutos.

- Entonces, ¿Si te pidiese un favor, lo harías?

- Por supuesto.- Responde Harry sin pensar.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Lo prometo.

- Bésame.

-¿QUE?- Pregunta Harry saltando de la cama.- ¿Pero... Pero? ¿DE QUE COÑO VAS RONALD?

- Tío, me lo has prometido.- Contesta el otro también de pie, mirándolo con todo el dolor reflejado en esos ojos azules. Y Harry se quiere morir.

- Quiero saber que se siente, Harry.

- Pero no es lo mismo.

- Ginny me ha contado que las chicas practican entre ellas.

- Las chicas son chicas.- Se apresura a decir el moreno.- Y están locas.

Más silencio. Ambos se miran. Y la tensión puede cortarse con un cuchillo. Ron espera y Harry, a su pesar, se esta planteando el hacerlo. Después de todo, no puede ser TAN MALO. Además, nunca nadie se enterara.

- Vale.- Termina por decir en voz muy baja. Arrepintiéndose casi antes de terminar de decirlo. Pero al ver la sonrisa agradecida de su amigo, el malestar se diluye un poco

- ¿Cómo? - Empieza a preguntar Ron.- ¿Dónde?- Parece nervioso y algo apurado.

Harry mira la habitación y al final se decide.

- Lo mejor será hacerlo pegados a la puerta.- Murmura levantándose.- No me gustaría que nos pillasen.

- Si, claro.- Dice el pelirrojo levantándose a su vez.

Harry suspira apoyando la espalda contra la madera. Todo parece demasiado raro para ser cierto.

Ron se acerca muy lentamente. Casi con miedo. Pone las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin saber que hacer con ellas.

Harry cierra los ojos. Primero siente su aliento calido, que lo acaricia, huele a caramelos y ranas de chocolate, a sol y a verano.

Entonces sus labios se rozan. Con miedo, con inseguridad, con inexperiencia de quien nunca ha besado.

- Espera.- Susurra Harry cuando sus narices chocan por quinta vez.- Así no, así.- Y con sus manos en el cuello de su amigo, lo guía para que encuentre la posición correcta.

Ron capta la idea a la primera, sus labios rozan apenas los de Harry en pequeños besos tentativos, como acostumbrándose a la sensación.

Paso a paso, Harry explica con gestos, mas que con palabras, en que consiste eso de besar. Y Ron es, en esta materia, un alumno aventajado. Es imaginativo, atrevido y calido. Al poco rato Harry descubre que esta muy a gusto y que sinceramente no le apetece parar. Es justo entonces cuando siente la lengua de Ron acariciando sus labios y ahí, en ese momento, la poca cordura que le quedaba se esfuma.

Sus manos suben, enredándose en los cabellos pelirrojos, mientras acepta al intruso en su boca. Y el beso pasa de ser algo "inocente" a ser algo decidida y jodidamente "caliente".

Pequeños suspiros se escapan de la boca del pelirrojo mientras sus manos, que son enormes, acarician la espalda de Harry por debajo de la camiseta.

Pronto el moreno se encuentra empotrado contra la puerta, pero no le importa lo mas mínimo. Del mismo modo que no le importa en absoluto que Ron le este sobando el culo mientras lo sujeta. Ni le importa devolverle el favor a su amigo con autentico entusiasmo.

Las camisetas desaparecen como por arte de magia. Los besos cada vez más ardientes y las caricias más apasionadas.

Harry no quiere pensar, solo sentir. Y ahora mismo siente como su erección es placenteramente apretada por el muslo de su mejor amigo.

Sus manos bajan por el estomago de Ron que gruñe suavemente sobre sus labios, mientras sus propias manos siguen el mismo recorrido. Al final ambos se sujetan por la cintura de los vaqueros, intentando reunir valor suficiente para seguir. Paran de besarse. Y se miran. Y sonríen. "Es nuestro secreto" parecen decir sus ojos. Y cuando por fin parece que la cosa va a ir a más. Un golpe en la puerta los hace saltar como gatos.

- La comida esta lista.- Grita Ginny a través de la puerta. Rompiendo la magia en un instante.

Recogen las camisetas sin mirarse, muertos de vergüenza. Demasiado abochornados con lo que acaba de pasar.

Antes de salir de la habitación, Ron coge a Harry por el hombro.

- Ei, tío lo que. Bueno, ya sabes

- Si, ya se.- Contesta mirando sus zapatos.- Estabas pensando en otra persona ¿no?- Dice esperanzado por haber encontrado una solución tan rápida y convincente.

- Claro, tío.- Responde Ron sonriendo aliviado.- ¿Tú también?

- Claro.- Miente Harry.

- Yo en Hermione y... ¿y tú?

- Yo en Ginny.- Responde el moreno antes de pensar en lo que esta diciendo.

- ¡Tío! Que es mi hermana.- Responde Ron algo picado.

- ¿Hubieses preferido que pensase en ti?

- ¡NO!, claro que no.- Responde Ron empezando a andar por el pasillo.

Harry mira las anchas espaldas del pelirrojo y sin entender muy bien como lo sabe, podría jurar que esa no será la última vez que jueguen a ese juego. Que encontraran excusas absurdas para hacerlo. Y que se convencerán de que no importa.

Suspira por un segundo y después sonríe. Desde luego, este va a ser un verano interesante.


End file.
